Private Moments
by SBNYC09
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's a brief little Puckleberry one-shot that I wrote while I was home sick. It's a brief look into moments where Rachel thinks she's alone and what happens if she's discovered. Please Read and Review :-


Private Moments

This is short story that I wrote while I was bored and sick in bed. I've always wanted to write fanfic a try, but sadly it took me being home sick as a dog to finally swipe that V-card. I wanted to give a quick insight into various private moments that Rachel Berry might have, and what would happen if someone discovered her during them. I think I might be hooked now, so maybe I'll write some more. Enjoy! Please review.

Disclaimer: I own none of this – Glee, the characters – nor do I pretend to. I just distracted Ryan Murphy so that I could play with them for a little while.

As she sings

She sang when she was alone. Not the way she did for a live audience or her MySpace videos. She sang from her heart and her soul. She didn't seem to care as much about hitting each note or perfect keys and pitches, and yet that was when her singing was at its best. She sang freely and just for her.

The first time I saw her like that, she blew my mind. No matter how many times I saw and heard her, it always amazed me how such an amazingly beautiful, strong and powerful voice came from someone so tiny and sweet looking. Today was different. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't focused on lighting or choreography, all she seemed to care about was letting out whatever she was feeling. I don't remember the song because it wasn't one I would normally listen to, and to be honest I barely remember why I arrived at school so early to begin with. All I remember was that she was so beautiful in that one vulnerable moment.

Every time since when I've caught her singing alone it's been planned. In addition to getting to school extra early a few mornings a week, I've learned to pick up on when she lingered after class or practice until the classroom cleared out and she had it to herself, or so she thought. Sometimes she would play the piano or the guitar, neither of which I knew she played, to accompany her singing and sometimes she would just stand in front of the room and belt out whatever song came to her as only she could.

Sometimes when I was watching her, hiding in the darkened rear of the auditorium or outside the door to the classroom I swore her eyes met mine. Her dark, passionate eyes seemed to pull me towards her before she lowered her lashes again and continued her singing.

Dancing with myself

You couldn't know her for five minutes without hearing a laundry list of her talents. She won talent shows before she could walk or talk, she danced, sang, acted – she was an unrivaled triple threat performer. Sadly she didn't have to even attempt over exaggerating her talents because she really was that damn good. It was a given that she would easily pick up the steps to a new routine during rehearsals, way faster than anyone else did – even the cheerleaders. I was used to talks of ballet and tap and jazz and whatever else it took to be on Broadway. I first saw her dance about a month after I had first seen her sing by herself. I walked into the auditorium one morning expecting one of her solos and instead saw her dancing on stage to a pulsing beat. I didn't even know she knew of songs that sounded so provocative and sexy, much less knew how to move like that. Her body rocked and undulated and holy fuck, that girl was flexible – I nearly groaned out loud watching how easily she could get down into the splits or fall into a backbend or make one of her fucking long ass legs touch the top of her head.

She moved from dancing while standing to straddling the single chair on the stage, grinding her pelvis and rotating her hips. She bent over backwards on the chair, balancing herself on her hands while she rotated her body in a quick move so that her body faced the floor and she wasn't bending backwards anymore She lifted herself up and moved on the chair for a while longer before standing again and performing another one of those spectacular but dizzying spins that showcased her mind-blowing flexibility. . I swore I could feel her eyes were on mine the entire time, but that had to be my imagination. And when I thought it couldn't get worse she was lowering herself into a floor routine that had my mind stuck in the gutter. God, where the fuck was has this girl been all this time? This girl was neither high strung or crazy and while she driving me insane right now, it was a good insane. I just wanted to get closer to the sensual and passionate energy she created all by herself on stage. I wanted to drown myself in it, become a part of it. Hell, I was already so damned lost in it that I didn't get mad at myself for sounding vaguely girly. Fuck if I wasn't getting a total hardon for the tiny ball of fire performing all by herself on that stage. Later I would question my manhood at half the shit I was thinking - passsionate energy? tiny ball of fire? really? God, crazy ass berry had me totally pussy whipped and she wouldn't even let me touch her boobs.

I watched her move gracefully and smoothly, but most off all she looked happy. Like without the discipline and expectations and goals she set for herself she was free to do as she wished, even if only for an hour or so before classes started.

While she always managed to work singing in every single time I saw her, she wasn't always dancing. Sometimes she was perfectly still and sometimes she rocked as the music flowed through her and every once in a while I got to see her all out dance. I started to look forward to what I now considered our time. I wished I could ask her what made her seek this alone time, and what determined what she did on what morning. What made her just want to sing and what made her feel like dancing?

I don't want anybody else  
They were paired together for an assignment. She was such an amazing kisser and she felt so fucking good on top of me. When all of that crazy intense energy was focused on something other than being a drama queen and having diva moments, she was probably the hottest girl ever. Before leaving the classroom she reminded me where she kept her spare key since her dads were away - on business or Broadway or something like that - and her room was soundproof and she might be rehearsing. She flashed me a bright smile before turning and walking away. I admired the view of her already short skirt moving in time to the sway of her hips.

When I got to her house, I didn't even bother knocking or ringing the bell. What was the point when she had given him an all access pass. Maybe I would catch a glimpse of her changing, or better yet leaving the shower. With that thought in mind, I quickly let myself in and entered her house. The house was silent, but as I made my way up the steps I could hear music. The song was a little shocking and should have been a warning, but I was a badass and badasses didn't heed warnings. So I made my way to her partially opened door where the Divinyls, I touch myself was currently blasting from. Thoughts of Rachel Berry touching herself made me instantly hard, but nothing could prepare me for the reality.

She was sitting up in her bed, knees bent and legs spread wide. She was still mostly dressed in her clothes from school, but that only made it hotter, her short pleated skirt, knee socks and button up giving the erotic situation a schoolgirl twist. Her bra, shirt and her skirt were shoved as far up as possible and her hands leisurely played with herself. I nearly bit my lip to hide my moan before I realized her eyes were on mine, hot and hungry, and they only darkened when I gave in and groaned at the hot sight before me.

"Fuck Berry"

"Only if I don't finish first."

My eyes widened and she smirked before letting her head fall back as she easily slid two fingers inside of her and twisted a nipple.

Fuck! Shit like this didn't happen in real life. Yeah I was a self proclaimed badass stud who had my way with cheerleaders and cougars alike with no effort, but this? This was some letters to penthouse, American Pie, grade A adolescent boy porno fantasy come true shit and it easily had me ready to lose my badass studliness and beg her to let me fuck her.

"What about our project?"

The look she gave him was part amusement and part frustrated exasperation. Even I had to pause and mentally slap himself. For seventeen fucking years I never cared about school, and now I wants to ask about assignments when I have a wet dream come true laying before me. "Noah, I'm a future star. Our project can be done in my sleep, but unless you want this to be a solo act - you might wanna grab at this opportunity. Unless you don't want to - which I find hard to believe seeing as how you're already clearly physically aroused judging by that impressive tent in your pants and you've been spying on me and damn near eye-fucking me for months now-" 

I didn't let her finish. I ignored that she knew I watched her, or that she was about to revert to overtalkative Rachel and that I didn't want to douse myself in gasoline and light myself on fire, but I actually kinda liked it and that she just said the word fuck – so hot though, and just kissed her until little moans and whimpers escaper her and I was growling low and deep in my throat. This shit right here? This was worth it. I could deal with listening to show tunes, musicals and Streisand until my ears bled if I got more moments just like this. Hell having her clean slushies off of me made getting the slushie facial in the first place worth it. I couldn't even imagine what sex with her would be like. Luckily I wouldn't have to because my brain just about short circuited when her tiny hands reached towards my waist. In seconds my belt buckle was undone and my pants and boxers were being shoved down until her hands couldn't reach anymore and I finally kicked them off. I removed my shirt just as quickly. When she went to finish taking off the rest of her clothes, I stopped her. "You look like a fucking wet dream right now Berry."

The smile she gave me damn near lit up the whole room - great more pansy ass thoughts. "Okay Noah." She said it softly and breathlessly, and it had to be one of the best sounds on earth. She bit her lip and wrapped her impossibly legs around my waist and brought me closer to her. Her eyes searched my face for a moment before she raised her head and kissed me again. Her tongue traced along my lips and when I opened my mouth her tongue dipped into my mouth and playfully tangled with mine. My cock twitched and all I could think of was what an amazing fucking kisser she was. I teased her entrance with my cock, rubbing it along her wetness until she was squirming and writhing beneath me.

"Fuck! Baby, you gotta stop moving like that. I need protection."

Her eyes fluttered open and focused on him. "I'm on the pill Noah. Just please fuck me already. Shit, this has to be the longest seduction ever. How exactly do you get cheerleaders and cougars all the time?" Her smirk took most of the bite out of her words, but just the thought of her questioning my badassness was enough for me to stop asking questions and slide into her.

Her legs around my waist pushed me in deeper when I would've stopped, and it was almost too much. She was so fucking wet and tight, and all of a sudden she was clenching around me and I actually had to find things to think of to avoid losing my shit. Her eyes stayed on me even as I felt her come apart around me without me even having to move. I finally got myself together (thoughts of my coach in a speedo helped) and started thrusting into her. I couldn't even go slowly because she felt too good and everything in me had been waiting for this. I held her arms over her head and thrust into her hard and fast. With the hand that wasn't holding her wrists together I reached down her body, stopping to play with her nipples for a moment before reaching her clit. I continued thrusting into her steadily as my thumb played with her clit. Her brows furrowed and she bit her lip and kept taking deep gasping breaths and when she couldn't take it anymore she threw back her head and screamed. "God, Noooooaaaaaaahhhhhh!" If possible she got even tighter as she came again. Thoughts of mailmen, my coach in his shorts or the entire football and hockey team in drag couldn't stop me from coming right after her. I mustered up enough energy to roll off of her and pull her close to me. Pansy sounding or not, she felt good snuggled against me.

"If we hadn't been partnered together for that assignment I don't know when that finally would have happened. I may have to bake some cookies for Mr. Schue as thanks."

"So you knew I watched you? All this time?"

"For a while now, yes. You make pride yourself on being a badass stud, but a stealth ninja you are not. Like I said you practically eyefucked me, and that's a hard feeling to ignore. So I started provoking you, putting on whole performances just for you."

"Damn baby. You could have just said you wanted a ride on the Puckarone."

I could practically feel her smile as she made herself more comfortable laying on top of me, her arm and leg thrown across me as her head rested on my chest. "It was more fun this way."

I really couldn't argue with her on that one.

"You're kinda badass you know."

"I have to be if I'm going to keep up with you Noah.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I still wanted to ask her all about those private moments I caught her in and what made her seek them, but she was all soft and warm next to me and I already felt myself getting sleepy. I was just staring at her, so tiny and delicate looking in my arms. This was nice. I could ask her about her private moments later, right now I should just enjoy the private moment I was lucky enough to share with her right now. That was my final thought before I pulled her closer to me and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
